Daily Grind
by CMMJL4EVR
Summary: Life through the eyes of Haley. This is an AU. She lives in Indiana, and goes to Purdue. What happens when she runs into her old group? What will she think of Nathan, Lucas, etc. Who's changed?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey guys! It's me again, I don't know what it is about Haley, but she seems kind of interesting to me. So I've decided to write a new fic about her from her point of view! So I hope you enjoy and all the characters will be included soon, but you'll just have to wait! So tell me what you think and if I should continue or just stop all together! ENJOY!  
  
"HALEY!! GET YOUR STUBBORN BUTT OUT OF BED!" I heard my roommate's voice yell.  
  
"Damn it!" I sigh as I look at the alarm clock. First day of my senior year, finally all that hard work will pay off. I, as expected, am a Purdue Veterinary student. To think this title would make any parent proud of their child. Not mine though. Just thinking about all the money that they've had to give up just to send me here could give my dad a heart attack. Not like they would notice that they're barely paying anything. Me being valedictorian of Tree Hill High really did pay off. I got scholarships coming from every known organization, company, and bank known to man. All they had to pay for is room and board. Yes it might not have been the cheapest bill to foot but it was the only one.  
  
"Can I borrow this today?" Christy, that's my roommate, asked me.  
  
"Have I ever told you no?" I asked back groggily.  
  
"No, but what would it hurt if I asked you?"  
  
"Nothing, but take it. What do you need it for anyway?"  
  
"I have a test in my Psyche class today."  
  
"It's the friggin first day of school!" Haley exclaimed, "But why am I so shocked...its crazy old prof's we're talking about here."  
  
"Yeah, and you're the lucky one! You don't have a class until 10!"  
  
"Yeah, but that's a two hour class...it's advanced animal medicine or something like that."  
  
"Ha! You have to stay there for two hours! Sucks to be you!"  
  
"Hey Chris, seriously though. What are you doing tonight?"  
  
"Clubbin, you?"  
  
"I'll be right there with you of course!" So I'm not the same Haley James I was when I left Tree Hill. But law school can do that to a person. What can I say?  
  
"Great. So what's with you and Ted White?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Ted White, starting offensive lineman, dreamy body, sweet, caring, everything a girl could dream of.  
  
"I saw you two grindin out on the dance floor last night!"  
  
"Guilty!" I raised my hand in defeat.  
  
"Details, James, details!"  
  
"Well...there's nothing going on yet. Oh God! I hope so though! Have you seen those biceps!"  
  
"Yep and that's all the more reason you're inviting him tonight!"  
  
"Oh you bitch!" I joked.  
  
"You love me just the same though!"  
  
"True! But won't you feel like a third wheel?"  
  
"Hales? Have you forgotten?"  
  
"Forgotten what?"  
  
"Two worlds, Chase McCarther." Chase is yet another football jock. Why we're into those types we will never know. But anyway, Chase is a brooding quarterback, whose had his entire life planned out for him, though he would have rather gone to Ball State to go for journalism. Purdue had already accepted him on a football scholarship, so he was forced to go.  
  
"Ooo! I did forget! Are you two an item?"  
  
"Yes we are! I'm so glad that I've finally got him!"  
  
"Well he is one hell of a guy!"  
  
"You can look, but don't touch!"  
  
"I know, mother!"  
  
"Hey I'm not that old!"  
  
"You sure? I mean you've been here for what...6 years?"  
  
"I've been here as long as you!"  
  
"I know just kidding!"  
  
"Well sorry to cut this short but I have to get to class. Do I look good?"  
  
"Slutty, as usual!"  
  
"Good...the prof better like it then!"  
  
"I'm sure he will!"  
  
"Alright, call Ted tell him about tonight!"  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
I finally got up to start my day out. Not only did I have to wake up two hours early, but I also had to go to the bakery to get more bagels. 'When the bagels are gone you must get more! You stooge!' I cursed Christy. Even though I loved her and she was my best friend, she was quite forgetful. Sometimes to the point that I would pull every strand of my long chestnut hair out, one strand at a time. But then my rational side would kick in and tell me that by doing that I would be putting myself in more pain than needed and just to deal with it.  
  
So I make my way down the street towards the corner. The university owned bakery wasn't that expensive compared to the downtown bakery and it wasn't that far away. I walked in the door and for some unknown reason this morning the bell annoyed me more. Yeah it plays about the first couple measures of the school fight song, which is just annoying in general, and on most days I don't mind it but today, I did. I just wanted to rip the thing out of the wall and stomp on it.  
  
"Hey Brad," I greeted the friendly guy behind the counter.  
  
"Hey Haley. So what's it going to be today?"  
  
"A dozen bagels."  
  
"As usual. Why don't I see Christy around anymore?"  
  
"Because she's too lazy to get the bagels herself, so she makes me."  
  
"Alright well tell her I said hi," he handed me the box of bagels and I grabbed a ten out of my pocket and set it on the counter.  
  
"Keep the change," I said as I opened the door yet again hearing that damned fight song.  
  
It was a regular Indiana fall day. This meant it was unseasonably cold. But being from North Carolina, you can't blame me much.  
  
Then I felt a vibration in my pocket followed by Beethoven's 5th. I knew it was none other than Ted White himself.  
  
"Hey there!"  
  
"Hey, what's happenin?"  
  
"Nothin really, just comin home from the bakery."  
  
"Lemme guess, Chris forgot to get the bagels again?"  
  
"Oh you know us too well!"  
  
"Well then I know that you'll be delighted to come to this new club."  
  
"Correct as usual."  
  
"Alright, when should I pick you up?"  
  
"Say around eight?  
  
"Alright, hey have Chris bring Chase along."  
  
"He lives with you!"  
  
"I know...okay I get your point, I'll come get you and Chris around eight. And I promise that I'll have Chase with me!"  
  
"Alright. Works for me!"  
  
"See ya later!"  
  
"Bye bye!"  
  
I walked in the door to find Christy just sitting there, with this giddy expression on her face.  
  
"Aww what happened? And why are you home so early?"  
  
"I just had to take the test, which I might say that I passed with flying colors without using the outfit to help me. And Chase called!"  
  
"And what did he say?"  
  
"Well we're going out with Ted and him tonight!!"  
  
"Yeah I know. I just talked to Ted about that one."  
  
"Ugh! That's no fair! I wanted to tell you!"  
  
"Alright start over."  
  
"Guess what Haley?" Christy said in a 'I'm-reading-this-straight-off-a- page' look.  
  
"What Christina?" Haley said mocking her tone.  
  
"We are going out to a club with Chase and Ted tonight!"  
  
"YAY!" Haley said in a very unemotional voice.  
  
"Alright cut the crap, it works for me!"  
  
"Good!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Red top and black mini or black fishnet top and khaki mini? That was the most I had to decide today. Classes were crap. There was no point in going. Hell, I played the name game all day! For aspiring veterinarians they sure do teach them funny. Oh well, tonight's my night with Ted. And nothing is going to keep me from that!  
  
"Hales are you mind talking to yourself again?" Christy said as she passed my room seeing me looking myself in the mirror.  
  
"Yeah, but don't tell anybody, it might turn them off!" What could I say, I was quirky. And there's no better judge than you.  
  
"And by anybody do you mean a very hot football player?"  
  
"If you mean Ted then yes!"  
  
"We're finally past the poetry stage! Woohoo!" Christy squealed. Alright, so for a while there I secretly called him Theodore. It was sexy and mysterious. What more could I want.  
  
"Hey, but that will come back to haunt you!" I joked. I even hated that stage.  
  
"So what're you wearing tonight?" Christy sat on the bed with a half-pint of Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough ice cream.  
  
"Help me?" I said holding up the two outfits.  
  
"Definitely khaki and fishnet...and put a black beater under the top!" Christy always did have a talent when it came to fashion. She knew exactly what to wear without making it look too slutty, but not look at me I'm sixty-seven and on the strongest Prozac known to man. And yet again she pulled through!  
  
"This looks great," I had to admit I did look great. I just hope Ted would like it. Gracious look at me! Actually stressing over what a guy thought about me! That hadn't happened since the Nathan Scott days. Ah yes, those were some fun days. But the break up wasn't pretty, and I haven't talked to him. And honestly I don't want to any time soon!  
  
"Of course, now can I borrow that red top and black mini?"  
  
"I knew you were up to something!" I laughed. Even though I knew that I did pull red off better than her, that mini looked so much better on her.  
  
"What can I say I'm sneaky!" Christy is by far the most un-sneaky person you'd ever meet; "See look at this," she started tip toeing out of the room while whispering, "sneak sneak sneak sneak."  
  
I just laughed. Chris was like that. She always knew how to make me laugh. I loved that. If she were a guy it would be perfect. But she's not, and she's my best friend.  
  
"Ahh! Lesbionic thoughts!" I muttered to myself, "Alright, let's do this!"  
  
I looked at the clock. 7:45.  
  
"That's odd," I thought, "I'm never ready this early." I walked downstairs to see Chris sitting on the couch watching reruns of Tom and Jerry still eating the ice cream, but fully dressed, and was all ready to go.  
  
"This is freaky," I said making Chris pop her head up.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Me and you are ready. Before the guys even would think about getting here!"  
  
"Well call them and tell them to come early."  
  
"Okay. Have you had a good day?"  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"You're just attacking the ice cream like no tomorrow!"  
  
"You know how the cravings go."  
  
"Ah! The monthly demon," I sighed, she got like this all the time around this time.  
  
I walked into the living room and picked up the phone, and dialed that all too familiar number.  
  
"Hello?" A male voice answered the phone.  
  
"Hey Chase!" I squealed.  
  
"Hey Hales. Is something wrong?"  
  
"Actually yeah."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Oh shit, not bad wrong though!"  
  
"What? If something's wrong it normally is bad."  
  
I love confusing guys. It's so easy!  
  
"No we're just ready to go."  
  
"Damn something is wrong."  
  
"Yeah, well come and get us!"  
  
"Alright, Ted and I will be over soon."  
  
"Toodles!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
I hung up and about five minutes later the familiar black Denali was in the parking lot of my apartment building honking.  
  
"We should make them come get us," I suggested. I really hate lazy people who can't get out of cars and incessantly honk.  
  
"Nah, come on. Let's go PARTY!" Christy yipped looping her arm through mine.  
  
And we were off. Onto another fun filled night of clubbin!  
  
The beat was loud and the moment I walked in I felt the urge to dance.  
  
"Ted, let's go dance!" I yelled above the music.  
  
"Alright."  
  
We went out onto the dance floor and started dancing. Our bodies were flush against each other's as we moved along with the beat. I opened my eyes after about five minutes of getting lost in the beat and noticed some guy just gawking. And of course me being the crazy flirt that I am, had to smirk at him! What was I thinking? I had Ted! We were basically having sex with our clothes on, and my stupid self was smirking at some unknown guy!  
  
"Ted, I'm getting tired," I whispered into his ear. Damn did he smell good.  
  
"I was hoping you'd break sometime soon," he replied. It always was like him to make someone else happy before himself.  
  
"Yeah well let's go."  
  
"Do you want something to drink?"  
  
"Yeah, um, let me come with you."  
  
"Alright."  
  
He grabbed my hand and led me over to the bar.  
  
"What can I get you?" the bartender asked.  
  
"Killians for me." Ted always was the one to go Irish...if he had his way he would've been going to Notre Dame over Purdue, but you win some you lose some. For me though I won!  
  
"And for you?"  
  
"Skyy Blue martini."  
  
"Sophisticated." Why is it that every time a bartender goes to make me a martini they always say that? It happens every time. Goodness! It's a drink that I'm paying him for. I think he shouldn't be complaining!  
  
"Yeah, but it's strong."  
  
"You got that right." Finally, A guy who agrees that martinis aren't a wimp's drink!  
  
Oh my God! The crazy guy is still looking at me! What's wrong with him? Can't he see that I'm with somebody?  
  
"No you idiot, he thinks that you're into him because you smirked at him. Haley how smart was that?" the little voice in my head told me.  
  
"Ted, can we go sit down?"  
  
"Yeah what's wrong?"  
  
"Him," I said motioning towards the crazy bar guy.  
  
"Alright, if he messes with you just tell me."  
  
"Okay," I planted a kiss on his cheek and walked away with him. I glanced back to make sure that the guy had saw it and sure enough he did. But why did he look so familiar? 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Haley!" a drunken Chris yelled to me.  
  
"Hey yourself," I returned. Goodness, every night she seems to get drunk. It's amazing she's still passing her classes.  
  
"Hey guys," a perfectly sober Chase waltzed up to the group.  
  
"Alright, tell me this. How is she drunk and you're not?" Ted asked.  
  
"Long story, um, let's start at the middle. She's had 23 sour shots. Many flavors, many sizes. But the bonus for her was she now is the proud owner of $500." Chase laughed.  
  
"You pimped her?" I yelped. So the alcohol was starting to go to my head. Heck, I was only on my third martini. And like I said, they're not a wimp's drink.  
  
"No, she pimped herself. Some guy bet she couldn't hold her own. And her being the stubborn lil shit she is had to show him up. So bingo, she's drunk."  
  
The group started laughing, Chris just perked up, "Did my boob fall out or something?"  
  
"It's the or something," I reassured. Why would she even think that her boob was out? Crazy drunk.  
  
The night went on and I found myself thinking about that guy. What was so fascinating and familiar about him? He seemed like just another crazy stalker guy. And anyway I didn't get that great of a look at him, so he was probably just another scruffy bar guy. But wow was he mysterious! And damned me for liking that in a guy.  
  
I should talk to him. Scanning the room I didn't see him. Then I fell upon his form in the corner.  
  
"Hey uh guys, I have to go to the bathroom, be right back," What am I thinking? I have Ted. A very hot guy, correction a very hot football player, and I'm going to go find out more about crazy stalker guy! I can't believe this!  
  
I walked toward the bathroom and when I was out of their view I walked slowly over to the guy. What was I going to say to him? Hi, I'm Haley I think I know you but I'm not sure. And well I think you're a crazy stalker guy so I was just wondering. No, that would never work.  
  
"Haley?" The strange guy knew my name? What the heck!  
  
"Yeah, that's me. And you are?" he walked out into the light. Damn he looked familiar. What was his name? Jim, Josh, Mark. Come on Haley! He knows who you are, think!  
  
"I can't believe you don't remember me!"  
  
"Yeah well I'm guilty."  
  
"Guess."  
  
"Oh I hate you already! I hate guessing games. But I'll go with it."  
  
I thought for a few minutes. "Jake?"  
  
"Nope, but if you're wondering he and Jenny are doing fine."  
  
Tree Hill. Must be somebody from Tree Hill. Damn it! He looks so familiar!  
  
"Mark?"  
  
"I don't think you ever knew a guy named Mark."  
  
"Tim?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Can you tell me?"  
  
"I'll give you a hint, it has an A in it."  
  
"Not fair! Everybody's name has an A in it!"  
  
"Well the guess it!"  
  
"Nathan?"  
  
"Ha! Nope wrong guy!"  
  
"...Lucas!?"  
  
"Yeah!" he hugged me. Lucas Scott hugged me. Wow, and for a minute there I thought he was a cute guy!  
  
"So how's my former best friend been doing?"  
  
"Pretty good. You?"  
  
"Great." I confessed, "What are you doing in Indiana?"  
  
"Vacationing?" he joked. The only thing here is corn, cows, and cars. And the cars don't really count for much at Purdue. That's it, that's all that's here. The wonderful three C's of this loser state!  
  
"Seriously, what?"  
  
"I'm transferring."  
  
"You're joking!"  
  
"Nope, I'm transferring! Actually I'm coming here for journalism. Damn Ball State wouldn't let me in!"  
  
"Hey that makes two people."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh, my friend Chase. He's doing journalism too."  
  
"Really? Wow, what a small world."  
  
"You want to meet him?"  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
I led him over to the table where the group was. Chris was still drunk if not more and Ted was making fun of her for it. Chase was just sitting there off in lala land.  
  
"Hales, isn't that psycho guy?" Ted asked as soon as we walked up.  
  
"Actually nope. Psycho guy turns out to be an old friend." Both Lucas and Ted gave me weird looks.  
  
"Alright...um yeah. Anyway, care to introduce us?" Chase asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. Guys this is Lucas. Luke this is Christy, Chase, and Ted," I hated introducing people. It always made me feel funny, "Chase, Luke's coming to Purdue on journalism."  
  
"Really? Maybe we'll have some classes together," Chase said as they knocked fists.  
  
"You into any sports?" Ted asked.  
  
"Yeah, basketball," he shared, "You?"  
  
"Me and Chase are football. You going out for the team?"  
  
"Yeah, I went to NC on basketball, and well I've been transferred."  
  
"Well welcome. Sit." Ted said and moved over so Lucas and I could sit down.  
  
"So you got a girlfriend?" Chris finally spoke. Even though it was slurred we all heard her.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Hey, but Chris, you do have a boyfriend," Chase reminded her. If Chase wasn't there I'm sure that girl would be on him like white on rice.  
  
"Oh yeah that's right I do! Maybe Haley could go for him."  
  
"Nope sorry Chris, I got Ted."  
  
"Well that sucks, a fine piece of meat shouldn't go to waste like that."  
  
"Well I'm sure it won't be for long," Ouch! Lucas is so stupid! That was one of the most egotistical comments he could make, and of course, the Scott ego comes out when they first meet people.  
  
"Little high on yourself still?" I calmed him down.  
  
"Nope, I just got this chicks number, so ya know!" Lucas said and him and Ted knocked fists. Guys and that stupid fist thing! I could shoot them for it! Oh well they're too pretty to do that! 


	4. Chapter 4

Number one rule, do not, under any circumstance introduce your old friends to your new friends. Why you might ask? Let's see here, Lucas comes here, and him, Chase and Ted suddenly become the best of buddies. Do I hear a thank you? Heck no! Why would I? Am I jealous? Yes. Plain and simply. Now every time Chris or I just want to go out with the guys, nope we can't because it's a 'guys night'. What's with that?  
  
"Why are we sitting here on a Friday night alone?" Chris came in my room and plopped down on my bed.  
  
"Because I'm an idiot," How could I be so stupid!  
  
"You're not an idiot!" Chris never was one to like it when people beat themselves up.  
  
"Alright then. We're going out!" I waved my finger in the air like I just made some great proclamation. And on some level this was great!  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"A club, any club I don't care!" I was so flippin desperate!  
  
"Well there's a new one called Fever. You up for it?"  
  
"It's new...it's different...it's fun...hell yeah!"  
  
"We need clothes!"  
  
"Well it's still early. What do you say we go shopping really fast and go out around 9?"  
  
"Shopping and a club! All in one night? I think I've died to some crazy heaven!" Chris always was the weird one.  
  
We hopped in her Cavalier and were off to the mall. I knew of what I wanted to get. A midnight blue top, black pleated mini, some nice boots, and silver accessories. Oh that sounds perfect! Chris on the other hand was trying to find the best outfit for the night. She never was one to make her mind up.  
  
"I got it Chris!" I yelped after a little while of us thinking what she could get.  
  
"What? And it better not be a moo moo or something!"  
  
"No it's not, I wouldn't torture you! A bubble gum pink shiny top, and a denim pleated mini, and...um...some type of shoes."  
  
"I have the perfect boots for that at home!!! And I have a hate to match!"  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yep! A while back I splurged on these Baby Phat boots with the little kitty chains draped on the ankle and they're navy blue-ish, with baby pink."  
  
"What did you get those for?"  
  
"For an occasion like this!"  
  
"Liar!"  
  
"Alright, I had a bad day and they looked fun, but still now it won't be a complete waste!"  
  
"Whatever!" She's hopeless! The boots at least cost a hundred bucks, and she didn't have that money. Oh God! I sound like her mother! And anyway, maybe I could borrow them sometime. I'm so evil!  
  
So we hit the mall. Starting at Rave, then Rainbow, then Deb. We came up empty. I have no clue how I didn't find anything at those stores, hell half my closet is from there. Anyway. Then we went to Delia's and I finally found something. It was the cutest little black pleated skirt with silver chains. How could I get anymore lucky? Chris saw something in the window at Forever 21 and so we went in. She found her entire outfit. It was a cute ruffled dip-necked pink top, and the perfect denim pleated skirt. We roamed the mall a little while longer and found this cute little store Funky People. The name drew me in. I swear you have a crazy store name, crazy, yet sane, people like me will stop by. And go figure! They would have the shirt of my dreams. Wow, I sound like a crazy snob. Dream shirts? Who has those? Oh well, anyway, it was a midnight blue satin top with a tiger outline wrapping around the side in silver glitter. It was so pretty! Then came Claire's for the accessories. I found a layered silver necklace and matching earrings, and Chris found some gold bracelets and hoop earrings to match the gold chains on her boots. So now we were off to get ready at home then off to the club!  
  
**A/N: Hi guys! I hope you like this so far! I'm having tons of fun writing it! And also I forgot my Disclaimer completely. So here it goes, I don't own anything related to the show. But I do own characters like Christy, Ted, Chase, and any other character that might pop up. Also, I don't own any rights pertaining to the stores mentioned in the above chapter. No copyright infringing intended! Well now I have to put in a plug for my other story Enemies to Friends. It's really great, drama filled, and completely a story of it's own. Please check it out! And before this gets any longer of a note, I'm gonna go but not without reminding you to please review! I love the review so far and I'm so glad that you all like it! Special thanks go out to Aiesha, onetreehillfan213, Bluuj, lysser8312, Crzywildstar7, OneTreeHillCharmedFreak, OTHlover23, and Lucas' sgirl. Thanks a bunch to all my readers!! And I'm not giving hints to whether it's going to be a Laley, Naley, Jaley, Taley, Caley...or any other character Haley combination. Review! Review! Please!**


End file.
